Memoirs of a Mouse
by Konie
Summary: The next installment of the adventures of Konie and Chrys-chan , Memoirs of a Mouse is about the REAL reason why FF.NET went down! Read to find out! Beware, crossover between CCS, Digimon, GW, and original universe!!


"Your mission, Yuy, is to hack into this very popular web site and see what makes it tick… then, recreate it on your  
very own server. Then, we can be the most powerful team in the world!" The little mouse said, then laughed  
manically. She was a very crazy and mean mouse, that Konie.   
  
"Mission, accepted." Heero said, then saluted the tiny mice and walked away.   
  
"My…" Chrys-chan muttered, making her presence known. "Why would you want to do that, Konie-sama?"   
  
"You see, my mild-mannered friend," Konie started, then gestured very largely with her paws, "we are merely  
doing this for the intelligent creatures of the world. If all the creative geniuses are in this one spot… we can use  
my people powers…" she flashed her award-winning smile, " coerce them into helping me to TAKE OVER THE  
WORLD!"   
  
"Uh…hoe…." Chrys-chan said, before petting her smaller friend on the head. "I get to help, right?" She sighed…   
things with Konie got so tedious sometimes. She always was trying to take over the world… or at least rid it of  
the "stupid" humans.   
  
"Of course, my not-so-intelligent friend. You will enlist the help of the world's best actor, Touya Kinomoto!"   
Konie said, then got sparkles in her eyes.   
  
"Why Touya-kun?"  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME."   
  
"Hoe…" Chrys-chan sighed before she pulled out her cell phone and called the Kinomoto house.  
  
Just a regular night for the pair of mice. Really. Honestly.   
  
*^-^* (This'll denote a scene change!)  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve!" A boy with a massive mop of brown hair yelled to a yellow/orange dinosaur.  
  
"Right, Tai!" And Agumon, the dinosaur, disappeared in a blast of white light and in its place was a larger   
dinosaur, Greymon.   
  
"We have to protect Fanfiction.net! Get onto the Internet! That virus is after the one site that Mom and Dad  
actually let me go to! Get that Diaboromon! " Tai yelled into his computer screen. Somehow… no one's quite   
sure how, but Greymon heard what his partner said and complied.   
  
"Actually, Fanfiction.net is home to a lot of wonderful authors. I myself have posted some essays on the   
theoretical possibility of using one's computer for time travel." Izzy said… in one breath. Amazing kid. [1]   
  
"Uh… that's great… Izzy… I didn't understand a word you just said." Tai said, slumping onto his floor. Actually,  
melted would be more appropriate. Yes, Tai melted onto his floor.  
  
"I just said that I like to write. Anyway…! Look, Greymon and Kabuterimon have caught up to Diaboromon [2]  
just before he got onto the Internet! FF.Net is saved!" Izzy said, excitedly.   
  
Just then, Tai's mom walked into the room to see Izzy jumping around, positively euphoric and Tai just watching  
in… fear? "Tai, would you like some jerky shakes?"   
  
"No thanks, Mom, but I'll give Izzy his… when he's stopped MOVING THE APARTMENT." Tai cleared this   
throat. "HINT HINT."  
  
Tai's mom left, she didn't like seeing her son so… loud. That was Tai in a nutshell anyway.  
Suddenly, the computer beeped…  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Sakura! Don't!" A flying orange/yellow plush toy yelled to a cute little girl. "WINDY won't work!"  
  
"It's just gotta, Kero-chan! WINDY works on every thing!" Sakura yelled, chasing after a creature… it looked a   
little like Kero-chan on steroids. Only it had a computer mouse for a tail.  
  
"Not on this it don't! Sakura! I don't know what card it is!" Kero-chan screamed, buzzing around Sakura's head.   
  
"That's really strange, Stuffed Toy. I don't know what it is either. It's not one of the original cards that Clow   
created…" Li said, coming up behind the Cardcaptor and her guardian.   
  
"Who asked you, Boy?" Kero-chan growled at Li. The Chinese boy merely watched the card.   
  
"It looks like it's a computer put into a blender." A cool voice said from behind the Cardcaptor and her helpers.   
  
Before turning around to see whom it was, Sakura's face dropped in astonishment… "Big Brother?"   
  
"Sakura… I'll help you with this one, OK?" Touya said, putting a large hand onto his little sister's shoulder. "You  
need to identify a card before you can capture it, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Li nodded.   
  
Kero-chan nodded.   
  
Touya nodded. "Well, it does look a little like a computer, right Yuki?"  
  
"YUKITO-SAN?!?!" Li and Sakura both yelled at the same time.   
They turned to each other and growled. Enough Yuki to go around, kiddies….  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Oi, Heero, what ARE you up this late for? Sundays are for sleeping!" Duo said, walking into his and Heero's   
bedroom. "Besides, if YOU'RE not tired, I can think up some fun things to do…" His thought trailed off, because   
he noticed that Heero hadn't even moved an inch since he'd come in.   
  
"Duo. This is an important mission. Leave."   
  
"No, I won't leave, man. You're gonna need MY help if you want to hack into that system. It looks like it's got   
the security of…"  
  
*^-^*  
  
"…The Pentagon! That's it! I'll use Fanfiction.net to take over the Pentagon!" Konie cackled.   
  
Chrys-chan didn't even want to know how Konie would relate that to taking over the world. IN fact, Chrys-chan   
was sick of taking over the world. They tried it every night… and were never successful. Remember that time when  
they tried to use their Gunams to make Bush type typos? And it HELPED?!?! Chrys-chan had the world's worst   
luck. [3]  
  
*^-^*  
"Why are you listening to a mouse anyway?" Duo inquired, playing with the end of his braid. He tried to make   
it look like he wasn't paying attention, but Heero was the center of his little world, now that the Eve Wars and the  
scare with Mariemeia were over.   
  
"She said that it was my mission." Heero replied, like it was so common place that it didn't really matter.   
  
Duo was slightly miffed. That fool… he'd think that it was a mission if he got sent out to get some milk! "Well…  
Heero Yuy… your mission… is to come over here and get some sleep."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It interferes with previous missions."  
  
"OI!"   
  
*^-^*   
  
"Now I remember!" Kero-chan yelled, flying up to the rampaging card. "It's the DATA card!"  
  
"Data?" Li scoffed. "I've NEVER heard of the data card. Must be a stuffed toy thing."  
  
"Sakura, you need to seal that thing, right? I'll get it ready for you." Touya said, walking calmly to the card…   
which was eating a car.   
  
"Big Brother! Don't! Come back!" Sakura yelled, roller blading up the the card ahead of her brother and yelled,   
"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!" Then, the card jumped away! It… disappeared…  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Greymon! No!!!" Tai yelled, shaking the computer. Why Greymon, why fanfiction.net? WHY?!?!  
  
Izzy, who had been staring at the screen for some time looked up thoughtfully. "Perhaps this isn't Diaboromon's  
doing, Tai. Maybe this isn't a Digimon at all…"   
  
Tai glared daggers at Izzy, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've never seen a Digimon hack into a system... wait!" He yelled, "The bug I put into the servers just   
registered an IP address! This was hacked into…"  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Damn! I've been discovered!" Heero whispered. "Now what? I need to get out of the system as fast as…" he   
stopped…   
  
"You've got mail!" The computer said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh… goodie…" Heero said, opening the new message.   
  
"GET THE HELL OFF THE SERVER.  
~Izzy Izumi."  
  
"Who the hell is Izzy Izumi? And how the hell did he get my address… unless… HE was the one that put the bug   
into the server! This can go both ways!"  
  
*^-^*  
  
"What IS taking that boy so long? I told him to have the server copied by now!" Konie said, pacing back and   
forth.   
  
"Maybe he got sidetracked?" Chrys-chan helpfully offered.   
Just then, a giant thing… with a computer mouse burst in through the window of the lab!   
"Chrys-chan! Do you see what I see?"  
  
"It looks like someone took a computer and put it in a blender and set that thing on PUREE." Chrys-chan said   
thoughtfully.   
  
"No, you fool! That's a Clow Card! Just the card that I hoped would appear! That's the DATA card!"  
  
"What's the DATA card do?"  
  
"It protects valued servers. See, Geocities… it doesn't care about… but fanfiction.net is one of its priorities."  
  
"That's why you hired Heero? To capture the DATA card?"   
  
"Yes! And with it, I will crash all the servers that no one cares about, causing law suits in which I will be the lawyer   
to save everything! I will be rich, and I will break into the Pentagon to take over the world!"   
  
"Uh… OK…"   
  
Just then, a group of kids burst into the room; one was a little brunette in an outrageous costume and carrying a   
pink staff.  
  
"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!!!" she yelled, touching the DATA with the beak of her   
staff.   
  
With a brilliant flash of light, the creature went into a card and was gone.   
  
"NO!!!!!!" Konie screamed, dropping to her knees. "MY PLAN WAS SO PERFECT!"  
  
Sakura and her little entourage backed slowly away from the mouse… who was sobbing hysterically.  
*^-^*  
  
"What do you mean, 'stop hacking'?" Heero said, practically killing the receiver. Konie decided to call him to tell  
him that she didn't need him anymore.  
  
"EXACTLY AS I SAID. GOOD BYE." Konie's voice sounded from the other end, and then she hung up.  
  
"Well," Duo said, sitting on the bed, "Now you can attend to other missions…"  
*^-^*  
  
"Say, Izzy, why were you so mean in that email? I've never heard you use words like that before…" Tai said,   
regarding his friend.   
  
"People trying to take over the world tick me off… that's all. Don't worry Tai, you won't see that kinda thing   
from me again unless the Dark Masters come back from the dead."  
  
"Do you know why that Heero dude did it?"  
  
"Apparently," Izzy started, " He was hired to do that… by a mouse."   
  
Tai looked like he'd been smacked upside the head with a hammer. "You mean like on Pinky and the Brain?"  
  
"Yeah… except its Konie and Chrys-chan. And they've already tried to take over the world… it was an   
unsuccessful attempt to make the American president, George W. Bush, appear to be an idiot. It made him   
appear to have the IQ of at least a 5 year old Japanese kid."  
  
"OK…."   
*^-^*  
  
"Maybe I'll just have to hire that Izzy Izumi kid from Japan… he's smarter than Yuy anyday…" Konie said,   
cackling in a very evil way.  
  
"And maybe you'll succeed one day…" Chrys-chan sighed, putting her hand to her forehead…  
  
This was the end of a very long day.  
  
  
OWARI!!!  
  
1- The time travel reference is alluding to one of my other ficcies, "Soar" where Izzy "Koushiro" actually DOES  
go around in time with his computer!!  
2-Diaboromon is the villian in of the first Digimon movies, "Our little War Game" I do believe it's called. It's when  
Taichi and Koushiro have to battle over the Internet.   
3- This shameless reference is to Chryseis Dione's "What are we going to do tonight, Konie?" where Konie (AKA  
me) and Chrys-chan (aka Chryseis Dione) are mice like in the WB's "Pinky and the Brain". LOL! You just have  
to read it!!! here's a link to it, so now, youhave not a choice!!! BWAH HA HA HA!!!!  
  
http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=344312  
  
Thank you so much!!!!  
  



End file.
